


After the Beanstalk

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Beanstalk bunny, Fat fur, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: He decided to stay after he escaped the castle.





	After the Beanstalk

Bugs nearly left the clouds after he was trapped there. All he could think about was getting away from the giants that tormented him. 

Then he found the carrot patch. These things were the size of houses. Some were as big as skyscrapers. 

HO-LY, he thought to himself. He took a bite of one and couldn't believe how juicy and sweet it was. It was probablky the best carrot he'd ever tasted. 

He ended up eating a hole into one of the gigantic carrots. His belly was huge and sore and he took a nap right there.

The next morning one of the giants found him bloated inside a hollowed out carrot. He assumed this was the farmer who grew these carrots.

At first the giant was annoyed that his crop had been found by wildlife. But then he saw how small the rabbit was and thought maybe he had been abandoned by his mother. He looked malnourished and underfed. He was a farmer and he knew healthy animals when he saw them. This rabbit was skinny and must have been starving for a long time.

The giant took the his new bunny to his farmhouse. He put him in a massive crate similar to the rabbit hutches Bugs was familliar with. Once inside the giant petted him gently.

He left the room for a moment and came back with what looked like a normal snack for the giant, but was actually much more than Bugs ate the night before. There were all sorts of veggies chopped up and served in a big jiggly pile. It almost filled the hutch he was in. He barely had room to move without eating his way past.

Bugs took one look and his eyes got huge. He ate with abandon. It was like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He ate day and night. As soon as he finished his pile of food the giant would bring another. Really, it was probably his regular two meals a day. But it was so much it took him hours to clear it all.

Every day his belly got bigger. Bugs was so busy eating he barely noticed. He got so used to eating the giant had to give him a third meal just to keep him full.

One day the giant took him out to check hom out. His legs were hidden by his blubber. Only his feet were visible, and they were swollen with fat. His side rolls piled up on both sides of him distortimg his once slender figure. The fat hung off his arms. He could only bend then at the elbow. His belly was so big and round he felt like a mountain. He was sitting upright and could barely see over it. His face was so fat when he looked down all he saw was his massive chin. He had such huge back rolls that he felt like there was a soft cushion behind him.

He wondered what happened to that crazy duck...then relaxed and kept eating. It was good to be a spoiled pet.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is willing to draw me a better picture I'll pay you for it. Seriously. I have several comissioned works and I still have more I need done. Once I have it I'll replace mine with yours.


End file.
